i want to break free Songfic
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Mi primer song-fic. Canción: "I want to break free". Yo quiero ser libre . Grupo: Queen. BS & T


**Disclamer: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE. LE PERTENECE A ATSUSHI OHKUBO. EN NINGUNO DE MIS FICS, SOUL EATER ME PERTENECE AUNQUE SE ME HAYA OLVIDADO PONERLO.**

**{Esto es un intento de Songfic. Por favor no sean malos conmigo.}**

_Quiero ser libre  
Quiero ser libre  
Quiero ser libre  
Quiero ser libre de tus mentiras  
Tu estás auto satisfecha, Yo no te necesito  
Yo tengo que ser libre  
Dios sabe, Dios sabe que quiero ser libre _

Black Star se miraba en el espejo. Había cometido el peor error de su vida. Estaba saliendo con una chica a la que ni siquiera quería. Es mas, la odiaba.

Ella lo mentía, y no le importaba, estaba satisfecha con eso, pero él no la necesitaba. Necesitaba dejarla, tenía que ser libre, quería ser libre, y eso lo sabía Dios mejor que nadie.

_Me he enamorado  
Me he enamorado por primera vez  
Y esta vez se que es real  
Me he enamorado, si  
Dios sabe, Dios sabe que me he enamorado _

Se había enamorado, se podía decir que por primera vez, porque a la otra chica no la amaba.

Esta vez si se había enamorado de verdad, lo que sentía por ella era verdadero. Se había enamorado, claro que si.

Y Dios sabía que eso era cierto, Black Star se había enamorado.

_Es extraño pero es cierto  
Hey, yo no puedo superar la manera en que me amas como lo haces _

Se extrañó al pensar en la idea, pero ahora sabía que era cierto. La amaba.

No podía superar la manera en la que ella le demostraba su cariño día a día.

_Pero tengo que estar seguro  
Cuando salgo por esa puerta  
Oh, como quiero ser libre, nena  
Oh, como quiero ser libre  
Oh, como quiero sentirme libre _

Pero tenía que estar seguro. Necesitaba estar seguro si quería dejarla, pues su amada podría no quererlo.

Pero quería ser libre, necesitaba ser libre, él quería sentirse libre para amarla como siempre había querido.

_Pero la vida aún continúa  
No puedo servir para vivir sin ti, vivir sin ti  
Vivir sin ti a mi lado  
Yo no quiero vivir solo, hey  
Dios sabe, tengo que hacerlo por mi mismo  
Pues nena, no puedes ver  
Que tengo que ser libre _

La vida continúa. No podía seguir sirviéndola para vivir sin su amada.

Vivir sin su amada a su lado, no podía.

"Yo no quiero vivir sin mi estrella" pensó él.

Pero ella no puede ver, que tiene que ser libre, para estar con su amada.

_Tengo que ser libre  
Quiero ser libre, si  
Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero ser libre  
Oh, si  
Yo quiero ser libre - si_

Él tenía que ser libre.

Quería ser libre, si.

El quería, , era lo que mas deseaba, quería ser libre.

"Oh, si, yo quiero ser libre" pensó él, con una sonrisa.

…

Salió del baño, abrió la puerta de la calle y ahí se encontró a su pareja, que sin ninguna preocupación dijo:

-Te dejo

Él sonrió y dijo:

-Adiós

y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Era libre.

-Black Star...-la llamó su amada. -Yo...desde hace un tiempo yo...-empezó ella.

Él sonrió, le puso un dedo en los labios y le dijo, muy bajo:

-Shh...no digas nada...yo también...

Y la besó.

Al separarse, ella lo miró con esos ojos azules que el tanto amaba y los dos volvieron a besarse.

Era libre, y ahora podía ser libre con ella.

* * *

Mi primer Song-fic. ¿Qué tal? Dejen su opinión en Review please.

La canción es: I want to break free, de Queen.

La canción está en ingles, pero yo la pongo en español para que se entienda. IN ENGLISH

I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows, God knows I want to break free.

I've fallen in love  
I've fallen in love for the first time  
And this time I know it's for real  
I've fallen in love, yeah  
God knows, God knows I've fallen in love.

It's strange but it's true  
I can't get over the way you love me like you do  
But I have to be sure  
When I walk out that door  
Oh how I want to be free, Baby  
Oh how I want to be free,  
Oh how I want to break free.

But life still goes on  
I can't get used to, living without, living without,  
Living without you by my side  
I don't want to live alone, hey  
God knows, got to make it on my own  
So baby can't you see  
I've got to break free.

I've got to break free  
I want to break free, Yeah  
I want, I want, I want, I want to break free


End file.
